The Camping Story
by BlueTiger321
Summary: Parody of a SpongeBob SquarePants episode. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Trixie all go on a camping trip, but things go awry when Trixie puts them in danger. What will happen to them when they're face-to-face with a ferocious beast?


The Camping Story

BlueTiger321: Hello, everyone! After a long self-imposed hiatus, I'm finally back! This will be another Ponyfied _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode. After giving it some thought, I'll be doing my all-time favourite episode: _The Camping Episode_. I figured that it would make more sense if it takes place in the Equestria Girls universe, especially after watching all the _Rainbow Rocks_ shorts. I hope all of you like it and I may do more stories featuring the Equestria Girls depending on the success of this one. Now on to the legal parts: _SpongeBob SquarePants_ is property of Nickelodeon, and _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ and all characters used in this story are property of Hasbro. As always, enjoy!

* * *

It was nighttime in the world opposite to Equestria. In this world, unlike the other, lived beings called humans that were exactly alike to their pony counterparts, and in one house lived a teenage girl with her own ambitions in mind.

The girl was dressed in her pajamas and, like the pony, had a light blue complexion with long blue- and white-streaked hair held with a star-shaped pin, and purple eyes. Her name was Trixie. She felt delighted knowing that it was the weekend, which meant no school for the next two days, but for another reason. It all occurred while she walked to her bed, carrying a book and a cup of tea.

Setting the cup on a nightstand she said, "Ah, finally. The weekend is here." She walked up to the calendar on her wall to see for herself that what she thought was really happening. "And this isn't just any old weekend." Looking at a circled date where a doodle of two other girls sitting at a campfire was drawn, she knew that she was right. "This is the weekend that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie go camping. Wouldn't it be great if they got lost in the woods and never came back?"

_In Trixie's mind she imagined the said girls walking through the forest. Rainbow Dash was a light blue-skinned teenage girl with rainbow-coloured hair and cerise eyes, wearing a blue jacket over a white T-shirt that had a cloud with a red-, yellow-, and blue-striped lightning bolt, a pink and white skirt, blue boots and rainbow socks. Her friend, Pinkie Pie, was a pink skinned teenager with dark pink hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue and white T-shirt with a heart in the middle, a purple skirt that had three balloons depicted on one side (two blue balloons with yellow strings and a yellow balloon with a blue string) and blue boots. Both girls wore backpacks and Pinkie appeared to be reading a map and they were both frightened for having to travel through a terrifying forest at night._

_"Pinkie, I'm scared,"_ said Rainbow Dash.

The image disappeared and Trixie was overjoyed to think about it since those two girls bothered her to no end. "Oh, that would be great," she said while shedding a tear of joy. She then got into her bed and resumed her evening. "You've waited a long time for this. A soft bed, warm tea, a good book, and two whole days with no"—her eyes went wide while she did her best impersonation of Pinkie Pie—"'Smile, smile, smile!'"

All was going well for her when she began to read, until she thought she heard snickering from outside her house, snickering that sounded familiar. "What the—?"

The laughter was, in fact, coming from outside. The two girls Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie sat in their sleeping bags reading comic books by the light of a hung lantern inside their tent. Their merriment was soon interrupted when Trixie stuck her head inside.

"Rainbow," said Trixie, "aren't you two supposed to be camping?"

Getting out of their sleeping bags, they leapt to the entrance to greet the newcomer. "We are camping," answered Rainbow Dash.

A vexed look formed on Trixie's face. "Rainbow, it's not camping if you're ten feet from your house." What she said was truth since the tent was pitched right outside Rainbow Dash's and Trixie's houses along with a campfire.

"Aww, it doesn't matter where you are as long as you're outdoors," explained Rainbow Dash. "While all those soft city folk are safe in their beds reading books, we're out here pitting ourselves against the formidable forces of nature."

Trixie's mouth opened wide at what the rainbow-haired girl told her. She seemed to take it as an insult.

"You wanna join us?" asked Rainbow.

"No," Trixie replied bluntly.

"Okay. Have fun inside."

Trixie left the tent to return to her home, and the two friends went back to reading a comic book by flashlight. Suddenly Trixie returned to find out what Rainbow Dash was implying.

"What do you mean 'have fun inside'?" Trixie asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just… have fun inside. See you tomorrow," Rainbow answered.

"Oh. Bye."

When Trixie left again the girls resumed their reading, until she stuck her head back inside.

"You little sneak," Trixie said angrily. "I see what you're doing."

Rainbow, having no idea what was going on, only asked, "What?"

"Don't think I can't see what you're doing!"

"What?"

"You're saying I can't take it."

"But all I—"

Lifting up her hand Trixie interrupted before Rainbow could go further. "Ah! You're saying I'm soft. You think you're little"—she then made air quotations with her fingers—"'have fun inside' challenge is gonna make me come camping with you. But that is never gonna happen! There's no way I'm gonna sit out here all night with you two losers, so get used to it!" And with that, Trixie left the tent to go back home with her own paranoid thoughts still coursing through her mind.

"Okay," said Rainbow Dash. "Have fun inside."

Trixie heard what the girl said, returned to the tent and shouted, "THAT'S IT! I'M IN!" Now she was going to show the girls what she was made of and stop them from mocking her. Running into her house she said, "I'll show you camping."

Meanwhile the two friends stuck their heads out of the tent and felt excited of having someone else join them on their camping trip, even if it was someone they didn't much care for.

"Trixie's gonna come camping with us," said Rainbow, and she along with Pinkie laughed giddily at the thought while stepping out of the tent.

Trixie returned changed into her regular clothes: a dark blue jacket with light blue stars on the elbows over a purple shirt, a purple and blue skirt with a blue crescent moon and white stars on her left side, and blue boots tipped with purple on the top and bottom. She also carried with her a large backpack and panted and sweated from its massive weight. "Now you'll see how a real—" the backpack's weight was too much for her and made her fall face first and struggle out from underneath it "—outdoorsman does it." Digging into the backpack, she retrieved a small zipped-up tube. "Here we are. My remote-controlled, self-assembling tent. Watch and learn."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie did as Trixie suggested with Rainbow watching with a pair of binoculars and Pinkie learning by donning a pair of glasses while holding a pencil and a notepad.

Trixie flew the tent into the air and let it spin, and then produced a remote control. A button was pressed and a beep was heard, but all that happened was a small explosion from the tent that made its contents fall to the ground. Trixie was left bewildered at the unexpected results.

"That was great, Trixie," said Rainbow, "but how do you get inside?"

"Yeah, it's all crushy-looking," said Pinkie.

Not wanting to look like a fool, Trixie explained, "It isn't put up yet, you idiots." She then tried to assemble the tent herself by randomly picking up the lining and a rope. But her inexperience and frustration led to her accidentally creating a big tear the tent's lining. "Huh?"

"Customisation!" Rainbow said while looking through the binoculars.

"Genius!" Pinkie said while writing in her notepad.

Trixie was now getting angered by her progress, so she picked up a wooden plank and began beating the tent pieces into the ground.

"She's tenderising the ground!" said Rainbow.

"Of course!" said Pinkie, writing it all down.

All of Trixie's efforts had managed to get her tangled up in the tent pieces. She grunted and rolled around to get out, only to be wrapped in the lining with the rope tied around her body.

"Write that down! Write that down!" said Rainbow.

But Pinkie Pie, in truth, was only playing a game of Tic-Tac-Toe with herself.

Trixie got herself out of the mess and angrily kicked the tent pieces, and the force from the kick had assembled the tent perfectly. "Huh?" she said confusedly. Still trying to show that she meant to do it, she smiled and showed off with a gestured hand. "Voilà!"

Just as fast as it happened, the tent collapsed and Trixie rolled it away while she laughed embarrassedly. She gave up on the tent and laid out a single sheet. "But what could compare to just lying out under the stars?" she said.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie felt impressed with Trixie's choice and applauded her as they sat near the campfire.

"Well," said Trixie, "I've worked up an appetite as big as all outdoors. Time for a little grub. I suppose you two are gonna stew up some twigs and rocks, right?"

Rainbow laughed at the notion and replied, "Nope, we've got something even better. Marshmallows." The girl held out a bag of marshmallows, stuck her hand in the bag and threw a marshmallow into her mouth where she chewed on it with gusto. "Mmm… just like the astronauts eat," she said with the marshmallow sticking all inside her mouth.

Just then Pinkie Pie had donned an empty fishbowl on her head to imitate an astronaut's helmet and then made static noise like she was talking over a microphone. "_Kcch_," she said. "Pinkie to Rainbow. Pinkie to Rainbow. Do you read me? Over."

Rainbow Dash had also placed a fishbowl over her head to do the exact same thing as her friend. "_Kcch_. Rainbow to Pinkie. I read you. Over."

"_Kcch_. Pinkie to Rainbow. I like going _kcch_. Over."

"_Kcch_. Rainbow to Pinkie. _Kcch_. Me, too."

The two girls made more static noise to show how much they truly like making it, all the while Trixie looked annoyed at them for being their regular goofy selves.

"Rainbow to Pinkie. Help yourself. Over," said Rainbow as she held out the marshmallows to her friend.

Pinkie Pie took out a marshmallow and said, "Yummy!" Forgetting the fishbowl on her head she smashed threw it while stuffing the marshmallow into her mouth. Bits of the marshmallow had stuck to her lips while she chewed and also stuck to the inside of her mouth. "Pinkie to Rainbow. The deliciousness has landed!"

"Well," said Trixie, "you two astronauts can eat marshmallows." She then reached behind her back and pulled out a tin can. "I'm gonna have a can of Swedish meatballs, just as soon as I can get my can opener." Heading back to her house, she stopped in her tracks when Rainbow called out to her.

"But Trixie, didn't you take a can opener when you hiked out here?" asked Rainbow.

"Why would I bother? We're ten feet from my house," replied Trixie.

"But this is the wilderness! It just doesn't seem to fit the camping spirit."

"Pretty weenie!" added Pinkie.

Trixie complied with the girl's request somewhat dejectedly. "All right, all right, gimme a marshmallow," she said.

The three girls sat around the campfire to toast their marshmallows on sticks. Rainbow and Trixie were doing theirs correctly over the flame, but Pinkie placed her marshmallow directly into the flame. Pulling it out she screamed when her marshmallow was set ablaze, so she instinctively blew on it. The blow was so hard that the marshmallow flew off her stick and hit Trixie in her face. Trixie, feeling annoyed, wiped the burnt marshmallow off and resumed toasting her own. Pinkie once again tried toasting a marshmallow, only to stick it into the fire again, scream in a panic and blow on it to put it out. Again the marshmallow was blown off the stick and hit Trixie in the face, where she once again looked annoyed and wiped off the mess. The scream from Pinkie came a third time, but Trixie knew what was about to happen so she ducked as the burnt marshmallow flew over her head. Feeling proud of her success, she laughed at not having another face full of marshmallow, but it was short lived when the marshmallow came back and hit her in the back of her head.

Once more feeling annoyed, Trixie asked, "Okay. Besides spitting molten foodstuffs at me, what else do you do for fun?"

Rainbow felt so glad that Trixie asked that question, because there was another activity that many campers enjoyed. "Well, after a long day of camping, it's nice to unwind with a nice, relaxing campfire song." Pulling out an acoustic guitar, she began to play a steady tune. "I call this one _The Campfire Song Song_."

It was then that Rainbow Dash began to sing.

Rainbow: _Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song_

_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

Trixie was feeling annoyed by the silly song coming from Rainbow Dash, so Pinkie Pie encouraged her to move to the rhythm.

Rainbow: _And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong_

_But it'll help if you just sing along_

Trixie suddenly felt surprised when Pinkie somehow came up behind her and joined in the song.

Pinkie: _Bum, bum, bum…_

The song's rhythm had suddenly gotten faster, and Rainbow Dash also sang faster to keep up with it while Pinkie Pie tried her best but failed.

Rainbow: _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong_

_But it'll help if you just sing along_

Rainbow Dash then appeared in front of a board while wearing an academic cap to instruct on how to sing the lyrics to her song.

Rainbow: _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

"Pinkie!" said Rainbow to continue.

Pinkie: _SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E…_

"Trixie!" said Rainbow for her turn to continue. But Trixie just sat there remaining silent. "Good!"

The two friends had then moved onto two tall platforms like they were performing at a rock concert with Pinkie Pie playing the drums while fireworks went off in the background.

Rainbow: _It'll help_

_It'll help_

_If you just sing along!_

Rainbow jumped off the stage and slid on the ground with her knees where she smashed her guitar to bits. Pinkie joined in by smashing her drum set over her friend.

Rainbow: _OH YEAH!_

The song was finished and the two girls sat back near the campfire. "Ah, now wasn't that relaxing?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No!" replied Trixie, then she pulled out a clarinet. "_This_ is relaxing." Playing her instrument, she made a terrible version of _Kumbaya_.

"Oh no!" Rainbow said in a panic. She pulled out a marshmallow from her bag and stuck it on a slingshot. "I'll save you, Trixie!"

The marshmallow soared through the air headed straight for the clarinet. It travelled through the instrument and hit the back of Trixie's throat, cutting off her music and forcing her to fall on her back.

Rainbow rushed over to the girl and laid comforting hands on her. "Trixie, are you all right?" she said after throwing away the clarinet. "That's it. Chew, chew, and swallow." Watching the girl swallow the marshmallow whole, she had to make sure she felt fine after putting herself in danger. "There. Better?"

"BETTER!?" Trixie shouted angrily. "I was just fine until you launched that ballistic junk food into my windpipe!"

"But I had to. It's too dangerous to play the clarinet badly out here in the wilderness. It might attract…" She leaned into the other girl's ear and whispered "…a manticore."

"A manticore?" Trixie asked in a cautious tone. "You mean like the ones that DON'T EXIST?"

"What are you saying?" said Rainbow.

Standing up Trixie told the girls what she thought. "There's no such thing! They're just a myth."

"Oh no, Trixie," said Rainbow, "manticores are all too real. It says so in the Canterlot High Inquirer." She then held up a tabloid newspaper that showed a female teenager in a wedding dress standing next to a creature that had body parts of different animals.

Trixie looked at it and noticed the headline of the story on the front page. "'I Married a Manticore'?"

"Yeah!" added Pinkie Pie. "And Fake Science Monthly!" She also held up a newspaper that had a picture of the same creature along with a unicorn.

"'Manticores and Fairy Tales Are Real'?" said Trixie. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well, maybe it is stupid, but it's also dumb."

"Pinkie's right, Trixie," said Rainbow, and told what she knew about the subject. "Manticores are no laughing matter. Why, once I met this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy's cousin…"

Trixie finally decided to take the warning seriously, and so she was going to take the advice of the girls to make sure she knew everything. "You're right!" she said in a panicked tone. "I should be more careful. In fact, why don't you tell me all of the things I shouldn't do if I want to keep the manticores away?"

The two friends smiled, thinking that the other girl was lucky to have the two of them with her. "Okay, that's easy," said Rainbow Dash. "First off, don't play the clarinet."

"Okay, then what?" asked Trixie.

"Never wave your flashlight back and forth really fast."

"Flashlights are their natural prey," added Pinkie Pie.

"You're kidding?" said Trixie.

"Don't stomp around; they take that as a challenge," said Rainbow.

"Yeah," added Pinkie.

Trixie wanted to make sure she got everything the two girls said, so she took out a notepad and a pencil. "Go on."

"Don't ever eat cheese," Rainbow continued.

"Sliced or cubed?" asked Trixie.

It was a tough decision for the two friends. They whispered to themselves on which kind of cheese was safe and to eat and which one was not. They ultimately came to their decision. "Cubed. Sliced is fine," said Rainbow.

Trixie begged for them to continue so she could prepare herself. "Yeah, yeah, and?"

"Never wear a sombrero…" said Rainbow.

"…in a goofy fashion!" continued Pinkie.

"Or clown shoes."

"Or a hoop skirt."

"And never…"

"…ever…"

"…ever…"

"Duh!"

The two girls cried out in unison "…screech like a chimpanzee!"

"Wow," said Trixie. "It's amazing how many things can set a manticore off."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie hugged each other for support and trembled at the very thought of encountering one of those ferocious beasts. It would be a fate they wouldn't wish on their worst enemy. "They're horrible," the two said together.

Trixie soon felt she was sharing the girl's feelings and shuddered herself. "And… and suddenly I have the sense we're all in danger."

"Why?" asked Rainbow and Pinkie.

"I don't know," replied Trixie. She then rushed out and came back with everything that attracts a manticore: a sombrero, a flashlight, a tray of cubed cheese, a hoop skirt, and clown shoes. A diabolical look formed on her face as she said, "Just a feeling!"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were left wide-eyed in shock to see Trixie put them all in danger, and they both hoped that she wouldn't go any further with her insane scheme.

"No," said Rainbow.

"Yes," said Trixie.

"No!"

But Trixie began by screeching like a chimpanzee.

"TRIXIE, PLEASE DON'T!" cried Rainbow and Pinkie.

The screeching continued while the girl waved her flashlight back and forth really fast and stomped on the ground. It was then that the two friends felt a state of panic take hold of them.

"Rainbow Dash, what are we gonna do?" said Pinkie. "A manticore's sure to come and eat us!"

Rainbow already came up with the solution. She held out a stick and said, "Don't worry, Pinkie Pie. I'll draw us an anti-manticore circle in the dirt." The stick she placed on the ground was then used to draw a circle that encompassed both her and Pinkie Pie.

"Good thinking!" said Pinkie. "All the experts say it's the only defence against a manticore attack." To prove her theory, she held out another copy of Fake Science Monthly that showed a human inside a dirt circle that held off a manticore with the headline being 'How to Stop a Manticore'.

The two friends hugged each other for support inside the circle while Trixie came up to them laughing.

"You girls are so gullible!" said Trixie. "See? I did everything that attracts a manticore, and nothing happened. If manticores really exist, why didn't one show up?"

"Maybe it's because you're not wearing your sombrero in a goofy fashion," replied Rainbow.

"Oh, pfft," Trixie said in derision. "Sorry. How silly of me! You mean like this?" She then tipped her sombrero to the side and laughed frantically.

All of a sudden, a massive paw reached up and turned the sombrero on her head upside-down. Trixie was too busy laughing to see a beast that had the body of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, and the wings of a dragon had appeared in front of her. This beast was what she attracted—a manticore.

"No, like that," replied Rainbow.

A loud growl was heard that made Trixie stop her laughing. She looked to see the manticore in front of her. A scream escaped her mouth to see one actually show up just as the beast emitted an angry roar. Trixie ran away as fast as she could, but the manticore chased after her. All Rainbow and Pinkie could do was stay in their anti-manticore circle and watch as the manticore mauled Trixie who cried in agony. The manticore was finished and stalked away from the girls.

"Trixie, are you okay?" said Rainbow.

Trixie lied on the ground with various bruises on her body, her clothes torn, a black eye and her arms and legs having wrapped bandages. "No!" she replied.

Rainbow and Pinkie couldn't let the girl be injured any further, so they managed to lift up their circle and drop it next to Trixie. "Quick!" said Rainbow. "Jump inside our anti-manticore circle before he comes back!"

"Yeah! Manticores often attack more than once!" said Pinkie.

Trixie got herself off the ground and looked at the two friends like they had gone mad. "Are you crazy?" she said. "A dirt circle won't stop that monster! I'm running for my life!" And with that, she once again ran away.

"No!" shouted Rainbow and Pinkie.

It was too late; the manticore came back with a roar after Trixie. This time the two friends looked away while Trixie shouted in agony as the beast attacked her. A few seconds later the manticore stalked away.

"Don't run! Manticores hate that!" said Rainbow.

Trixie was left in even more pain with her right arm completely wrapped in a bandage, her stomach tied in a knot, another black eye, her left leg crippled, more bruises and a lump on her head. "Thanks for the tip," she said, and stood up with what little strength she had left. "I guess I'll just limp home, then."

"No!" shouted Rainbow and Pinkie.

The manticore returned and attacked Trixie again, forcing her to scream in agony, and then it left.

"They hate limping more than running!" said Rainbow.

In a dazed voice, Trixie said, "Well, I guess I'll just have…"

Before Trixie could finish the manticore returned and attacked her, forcing her to scream in agony, and then it left.

"I should've warned you about crawling!" said Rainbow.

Without warning the manticore returned and attacked Trixie again, forcing her to scream in agony, and then it left.

"What'd I do that time?" whined Trixie.

"I don't know! I guess he just doesn't like you!" replied Rainbow.

"Pretend to be somebody else!" said Pinkie.

Rainbow could no longer watch the girl suffer and had to act fast. Picking up her stick she said, "Here, draw a circle!" She then threw it over to Trixie.

Trixie decided that she had better take the girl's advice and said, "Okay." Weakly she drew a circle around herself.

But then the manticore returned and attacked Trixie again, forcing her to scream in agony, and then it left.

"That was an oval! It has to be a circle!" said Rainbow.

Trixie finally had enough and jumped into Rainbow and Pinkie's circle and sat between them. "Move over!" she yelled.

The manticore came back over to Trixie while she quivered with fear, but then the beast looked at the ground and was left surprised to see the girl that angered it so much was inside a dirt circle. The manticore knew it could never step into the circle so it growled and pointed a claw at Trixie as though it were saying that she got lucky. With nothing left to do, the manticore stalked away into the wilderness.

The nightmare was finally over for Trixie and she smiled and felt grateful to the girls for helping her. "Hey, it worked!" she said. "You girls saved my life!"

All around the girls shouted "Hooray!" for helping each other out, and they all thought they could go back to enjoying their camping trip.

"Yeah," said Rainbow Dash. "I'm glad it was just a manticore. This circle would never hold back an ursa minor."

"What attracts them?" asked Trixie.

"The sound of a manticore attack," answered Pinkie Pie.

Trixie looked over to her right and was left aghast to see a giant blue bear with various stars around its body look straight at her snarling with its angry red eyes.

"Heh," said Rainbow. "Good thing we're all wearing our anti-ursa minor undergarments. Right, Trixie?"

"Huh?" said Trixie, thinking she was in for a long night.

**THE END**

* * *

BlueTiger321: LOL! Oh, poor Trixie! Well, I hope you all enjoyed that story, folks. I'm not sure when I'll have another one up, but rest assured that it'll be another one that you'll love. So, anyway, thanks for reading and be sure to review!


End file.
